Hangga't May Liwanag Pa, As Long As There's Light
by Pikkushi
Summary: "I shall return," America said, and all throughout the war, the Philippines never let go of that promise...  Dual language fanfic. The first chapter is the original Filipino version, second one is the loose English translation of it. OC!Philippines
1. Filipino Version

**Pamagat**: Hangga't May Liwanag Pa

**May-akda**: me

**Mga Tauhan**: Philippines, America, mentions of Japan, Spain, China

**A/N**: VERY very first Filipino fanfic I've ever written in my life. I have to practice writing in Filipino because I'm gonna be competing in a Filipino writing competition. I have very very rusty writing skills writing in my own language right now (hurr so patriotic /shot), so I'll try to improve more next time. There's also an English version of this, entitled **As Long As there's Light**. Anyway, enjoy the utter fail! OTL

**Disclaimer**: HETALIA AXIS POWERS BELONGS TO HIMARUYA HIDEKAZ, NOT ME. If it were mine, Piri-tan would have been canon long ago.

* * *

**Hangga't May Liwanag Pa**

"May liwanag pa..." tahimik na sambit ni Maria sa sarili, habang ang kanyang luhaan at walang buhay na mga mata ay nakatingala sa maliit na siwang na nagdudulot ng kaunting sinag ng araw sa kanyang munting preso.

Lahat na yata ay nabaliw sa lintik na digmaang ito. Iniwan na siya ni Kuya Antonio. Halos mamatay na sa abuso si Kuya Yao. At si Kuya Kiku... Diyos na mahabagin! Ano'ng nangyari sa kanya? Kitang-kita ni Maria ang kahibangan sa kapangyarihan at pagkaganid sa mga mata ng dating malumanay na Hapon, sa tuwing papasok ito sa kinakukulungan niyang kwarto upang lapastanganin siya...

"Hindi! May pag-asa pa!" mariing na sigaw ni Maria sa kanyang isip. Hindi na niya mapigilan ang pag-agos mula sa kanyang mga mata ng mga luha ng pait, hirap, at kalungkutan na matagal na niyang kinikimkim.

"Ililigtas ako ni Kuya Alfred! Nangako siya!" hinayaan ni Maria ang sarili na bumulong sa kanyang paos na boses. "Hangga't may liwanag, may umaga pa... hangga't may umaga, may pag-asa pa... na babalikan ako ni Kuya Alfred... ililigtas ako ni Kuya Alfred... Kuya Alfred... Kuya Alfred..." buong paniniwalang pag-ulit ni Maria sa sarili. Iyon lang naman ang oyayi niya eh, ang pangalan ng kanyang tagapagligtas...

BAG! BAG! BAG!

Naalimpungatan si Maria nang may bumalagbag sa pintuan ng silid-kulungan niya. Mamula-mula ang ilaw mula sa siwang - magtatakip-silim na. O di kaya'y may sunog sa labas.

BAG! BAG! BAG!

Kinilabutan si Maria. Si Kuya Kiku na naman kaya ito?

BAG! BAG! BAG!

"Maria!" sigaw ng isang pamilyar na boses na matagal nang ninanais marinig ng kaawa-awang Pilipina.

"K-Kuya Alfred?" garalgal ni Maria sa kanyang boses na matagal nang hindi nagagamit.

"Maria! Andiyan ka ba? Hoy, gibain niyo na nga yung pinto!" sigaw ni Alfred mula sa kabilang panig ng pader. May malakas na pagyanig, at biglang napuno ng liwanag ang madilim na silid. Napakiling si Maria, dahil nasanay na ang mata niya sa kakarampot na ilaw mula sa siwang, ngunit pinilit niyan humarap sa nakasisilaw na liwanag, dahil doon nakatayo...

"Kuya Alfred!" sigaw niya, sabay takbo hanggang sa abot ng kanyang makakaya, at ng tanikalang nakagapos sa kanyang mga paa. Tumumba siya sa mga nakaabang na bisig ng Amerikano, kung saan wala na siyang ibang nagawa kundi lumuha... luha ng kaligayahan, luha ng pasasalamat, luha sa pagkatupad ng isang malagim na pangako...

* * *

******Hangga't May Liwanag Pa**

Petsa: Nov 17 2010

Bilang ng mga Salita: 387


	2. English Version

**Title**: As Long As There's Light

**Author**: me

**Characters**: Philippines, America, mentions of Japan, Spain, China

**A/N**: Very very loose translation for the VERY very first Filipino fanfic I've ever written in my life, **Hangga't May Liwanag Pa**. Typed it out while pulling a Turkey in an internet shop, so you can just imagine the desperation and incoherence. It'd fail if I wasn't deperate anyway so, OTL, enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: HETALIA AXIS POWERS BELONGS TO HIMARUYA HIDEKAZ, NOT ME. If it were mine, Piri-tan would have been canon long ago.

* * *

**As Long As There's Light**

"There's still light..." Maria silently assured herself, while her tearful and lifeless eyes stared up at a small crevice that let in a meager amount of sunlight into her tiny prison.

The war seems to have driven everybody mad. Antonio had already left her. Yao was almost dying from the abuses. And Kiku... merciful God! What happened to him? Maria can see plainly the power-hunger and greed in the usually demure Japanese's eyes, every time he enters the room she was imprisoned in to take advantage of her...

"No! There's still hope!" Maria forcefully shouted in her head. She could control from flowing no more the tears of bitterness, hardship, and sadness that she had kept bottled up for so long.

"Alfred will save me! He promised!" Maria let herself whisper in her hoarse voice. "As long as there's light, there's still morning... as long as there's morning, there's still hope... that Alfred will come back for me... Alfred will save me... Alfred... Alfred..." Maria faithfully repeated to herself. That was the only lullaby she needed, the name of her savior...

BAG! BAG! BAG!

Maria was bolted awake by the loud bashings on the door of her prison-room. The light coming from the crevice was reddish - it was already dusk. Or something was burning outside.

BAG! BAG! BAG!

Maria suddenly trembled. Was it Kiku again?

BAG! BAG! BAG!

"Maria!" shouted the familiar voice that the poor Filipina had been waiting to hear for a long time.

"A-Alfred?" Maria rasped with her long unused voice.

"Maria! Are you there? Hey you, beak down the door already!" Alfred frantically shouted from the other side of the wall. A loud crash, and light suddenly flooded the dark room. Maria momentarily reeled away, her eyes being used to the minute light from the crevice, but she forced herself to face the blinding light, because standing there was...

"Alfred!" she cried, running as far as allowed by her strength, and by the chains that bound her feet. She half collapsed into the American's waiting arms, where she could do nothing else but let her tears flow... tears of happiness, teas of thankfulness, tears at the fulfilment of a grave promise...

* * *

**As Long As There's Light**

Date: Nov 19 2010

Words: 366


End file.
